Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 042
| romaji = Batoru Roiyaru Shidou | japanese translated = Battle Royale Begins | japanese air date = February 8, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = | japanese ending = Future fighter! | screenwriter = Kamishiro Tsutomu | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Battle Royale Begins" is the forty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on February 8, 2015. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Makoto Takeda and Ken Umesugi At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Makoto Makoto draws "Pendulum Statue Purple Shield". He places "Pendulum Statue Purple Sword" in the left Pendulum Zone ( 11) and "Purple Shield" in the right Pendulum Zone ( 5). He Pendulum Summons and in Attack Position. Makoto activates the Pendulum Effect of "Purple Sword"; once per turn, he can increase the ATK of all Warrior-Type monsters under his control by 200 ("Tsumuji" 2200 → 2400/0; "Arashi" 2300 → 2500/0). "Tsumuji" attacks "Skeeter Skimmer", but Yuya activates its effect, as it is being attacked, changing it to Defense Position to negate the attack. "Arashi" attacks "Skeeter Skimmer". Yuya tries to get an Action Card, but Ken beats him to it. The attack continues and "Arashi" attacks and destroys "Skeeter Skimmer". Ken activates the Action Card "Flame Ball", which inflicts 200 damage to his opponent (Yuya: 4000 → 3800 LP). Makoto activates "Polymerization" from his hand, fusing "Tsumuji" and "Arashi" from his field to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. At the End Phase, the effect of "Fuujin" activates, which inflicts 500 damage to Yuya for each Warrior-Type monster on the field (Yuya: 3800 → 3300 LP). Turn 3: Ken ''' Ken places "Purple Sword" in the left Pendulum Zone ( 11) and "Purple Shield" in the right Pendulum Zone ( 5). He Pendulum Summons and in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum effect of "Purple Sword", increasing the ATK of his monsters by 200 ("Todoroki": 2100 → 2300/0, "Senkou": 2400 → 2600/0). "Todoroki" attacks Yuya directly (Yuya: 3300 → 1000 LP). Yuya again tries to get the Action Card "Flame Ball", but Makoto blocks him and takes it for himself. Makoto subsequently activates "Flame Ball", inflicting 200 damage to Yuya (Yuya: 1000 → 800 LP). "Senkou" attacks directly, but Yuya activates his face-down "Performapal Pinch Helper", negating the attack and Special Summoning a "Performapal" monster with 800 or less ATK from his Deck, but its effects are negated. Yuya Special Summons in Defense Position. Ken then activates "Supremacy Fusion", which allows him to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck, using monsters from his hand or his side of the field as Fusion Materials during the Battle Phase. He fuses "Todoroki" and "Senkou" from his field to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. "Raijin" attacks "Thunderhino", but Yuya activates the other effect of "Pinch Helper", which allows him to send it to the Graveyard and halve any battle damage either player takes from the battle. "Raijin" attacks and destroys "Thunderhino", with its effect inflicting piercing damage to Yuya (Yuya: 800 → 200 LP). At the End Phase, the effect of "Fuujin" would inflict 500 damage to Yuya for each Warrior-Type monster on the field, but Dennis joins the Duel and activates the unknown effect of his "Performage Damajuggler" to negate the damage/effect. Yuzu Hiragi vs. Halil At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. '''Turn 1: Halil Halil Normal Summons and Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yuzu Yuzu draws "Pendulum Statue White Butterfly". She places "Pendulum Statue White Flower" in the left Pendulum Zone ( 9) and "White Butterfly" in the right Pendulum Zone ( 3). Halil activates his face-down "Spell-Absorbing Lamp", which negates the activation of a Spell Card and then adds that card to his hand. He negates "White Flower" and adds it to his hand. Yuzu Normal Summons . Its effect prevents it from attacking the turn it is Normal or Special Summoned. Turn 3: Halil Halil draws "Pendulum Statue Red Devil". He places "White Flower" in the left Pendulum Zone ( 9) and "Red Devil" in the right Pendulum Zone ( 1). He Pendulum Summons and in Attack Position. As "Red Lamp" was Special Summoned, Halil activates its effect, which inflicts 600 damage to Yuzu (Yuzu: 4000 → 3400 LP). As "Purple Lamp" was Special Summoned, Halil activates its effect, which lets him add "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand. He then subsequently activates it, fusing "La Jinn" and "Red Lamp" from his field to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. He activates its effect, which lets him inflict 600 damage to Yuzu (Yuzu: 3400 → 2800 LP). He then activates the Pendulum effect of "Red Devil", which increases the ATK of all FIRE monsters on the field by 300 ("Fire Jinn": 2400 → 2700/???). "Fire Jinn" attacks and destroys "Opera" (Yuzu: 2800 → 2400 LP). "Purple Lamp" attacks directly (Yuzu: 2400 → 800 LP). Yuzu gets an Action Card, but she slides away out of control on the ice field and crashes into Olga, who is Dueling Gong. This turns their Duel into a Battle Royal Tag Duel, with Yuzu and Gong vs. Halil and Olga. Gong vs. Olga At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Gong controls and has 2400 LP, while Olga controls and and has 2600 LP. Gong has ended his turn and it is Olga's turn. Before she can begin, Yuzu crashes on her and the Duel is turned into a Battle Royal Tag Duel, with Yuzu and Gong vs. Halil and Olga. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes